1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phenoxyalkylamine derivatives, and insecticides, acaricides and fungicides for agriculture and horticulture containing said derivatives as the active ingredient.
2. Background Information
A large number of phenoxyalkylamine derivatives as agricultural chemicals have been known in the art. For example, Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 17123/1979, No. 76803/1980 and No. 76804/1980 reported quinazoline derivatives, Japanese Provisional Patent publication No. 108806/1980 pyridopyrimidine derivatives, Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 42387/1984 thienopyrimidine derivatives, Japanese Provisional Patent Publications No. 36666/1984, No. 36667/1984, No. 286373/1986 and No. 67/1987 pyrimidine derivatives.
However, there has been reported nothing about pyrazolecarboxamide derivatives such as the compounds of the present invention at all. Therefore, also no activity as agricultural chemical has been known.
The present inventors have investigated intensively in order to obtain compounds having excellent insecticidal, acaricidal, fungicidal activities, and consequently found that the compounds of the present invention have excellent insecticidal, acaricidal activities and fungicidal activity for agriculture and horticulture, to accomplish the present invention.